


Walk Home To Bed

by HS_Killjam



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, I'm providing the simps what they want yo, I'm weak for Wayne being a big flirt, Reader Insert, this fic is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: (Sequel to Cookie Thief)You wanted to do more "Couple" stuff with Wayne.
Relationships: Wayne (hylics)/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Walk Home To Bed

Life with Wayne has definitely changed since both of you are now “official” with this relationship. Sure he was a bit of a flirt before, very lowkey too, but now that your true feelings are up in the air, he wasn’t holding back now. It's… embarrassing to say at least, Wayne is really good at flustering you up. Comments ranging from “ Hey cutiepie~” to “Lets go out and have some fun Angel”. You warm up from those memories. 

In terms of “couple activities”, nothing much has changed from the usual. It's only been about 2 weeks since you’ve first started to date the charming moon man, but you’ve hoped he would have done some more things? Maybe it was time for you to initiate something, to get the ball rolling. 

You stopped thinking and laid back on Wayne’s couch and sighed. You didn’t expect to be here so late into the night. You can’t help but get an idea. You look over at Wayne and watch him idly munch on his food as he watched the television. You watch him look over to the clock and hear a small “oh shoot”.

“Yea I know, pretty late for me to be here” You piped up. “I need to get back soon and feed my cat”

“I guess I should let you go th-”

“Could you walk home with me?” You cut him off, voice not so confident but was still trying. “Only if you want to, I know it's late and all” You looked away from him as you spoke, pretty nervous now. The couch shifted from underneath you and you feel Wayne beside you now. Looking over at him, you see that iconic smile that you fell in love with. “What? I just asked you to come with me” 

“No, it’s nothing, why would I ever turn down a request from you?” 

“Wayne, can you ever just be somewhat normal?” you stood up from your spot on the couch and walked towards the door, Wayne follows suit after turning off the TV.

“Not when I’m with you Angel” You groaned out load making him react with a small laugh. The two of you walked out, Wayne locking his door and started to walk towards your place. Wasn’t too far off but was still a bit of a walk to get to. Walking close to Wayne’s side, edging your arm closer to his, hoping to at least hold his hand. Before you were confident enough to grab his hand, he seemed to be a step ahead of you. You were sure to hold on to him tightly.

“You’re hand is sweaty” Wayne comments.

“Shut it” you immediately retorted. “Can’t believe I fell for you”

“Honestly, I can’t believe it either” he brings your hand up and kisses your knuckles, one of his favourite things to do. “It's just pure luck I guess” You covered your face with your free hand. Silence followed as you continued to walk. You can’t help but look up to the sky, watching the stars light up the sky. 

“It sure is pretty tonight…” you mumbled low to yourself. Changing where you were looking at, you turned to Wayne and he’s looking directly at you. “What’s with that look?”

“Nothing, just looking at my favourite star” he winks over at you. 

“You and your compliments full of love, can’t believe it.” You try to sound annoyed as if what he was doing was actually bothering you, but you smile plainly gives it away.

“I’m just a great boyfriend Angel, you can’t deny it” he leaves a kiss on your check, making you feel needy for more. It wasn’t long before you’ve reached your place, Wayne lets go of your hand, leaving the cold air to fill in its spot. You grabbed his arm as he was about to speak again.

“Um- I hope this isn’t too much to ask for, but-” you paused and took a deep breath, “could you stay with me tonight? Like you know, come with me to bed and stuff…” you voice trailed off near the end of your sentence, you weren’t entirely sure if Wayne would say yes. Even if your voice lowered down, Wayne was still able to hear from you. 

“Oh-oh, so you want that huh?” 

“I just wanna cuddle and stuff! That… can be saved for another time” He smiles at you and messes around with your hair for a moment. 

“Sure thing Angel, I’ll be happy to indulge you” you smile at him. Despite being smug, he was still very kind to you at times. 

You wasted no time getting into your place. Letting Wayne head to your bedroom, you quickly fed your cat, who was screaming for food, before heading on back to Wayne. You walk in a see him changing into some of your indoor clothes. 

“Dude” was all you could pop out

“What? Not my fault you have clothes too big for yourself. Besides, I’m sure you don’t want to cuddle up against leather”. He had a point.

“I thought the clothes stealing was suppose to be the other way around,” you spoke as you walked over to grab a t-shirt and shorts for bed “Now get out, I’m gonna change” 

“Come on, let me enjoy the show” you pointed out and reminded him again that’s for another time. He complies and lets you change in peace. Once done, you opened the door for him and gestured him to get back in. You quietly thanked yourself for having a big bed, you weren’t sure how this would have gone down if it was small as the two of you got into the covers.

Your heart was thumping loudly in your chest as you slowly scooted over closer to Wayne, who was laying on his back for obvious reasons. Despite your shyness, you went ahead and laid your head on his arm and wrapped your arm around his front. The feeling of being with someone in bed like this was a few feeling, but a very comforting and welcoming one too. It was surprising to find out just how touch starved you were at this moment. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself” You hear Wayne talk, his voice tinted with a hint of amusement. He wraps his arm around your figure to bring you in closer.

“I guess I am” there was really no reason not to admit it, but you really did like doing this. “Anyways, shush, can’t get to sleep with your talking.” You nuzzled your face into his side, not really feeling like talking anymore. You both hear and feel his chuckle, he seemed to silently tell you he’ll shut up now. 

Morning came in faster than expected. You can’t remember the last time you slept this well. Wayne was still asleep, and even if you wanted to get up for breakfast, you stayed in your place anyways. Extra cuddling was something you weren’t going to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to ideas if you feel like sharing them lol


End file.
